La ultima aventura de mi vida
by Felix el gato 21
Summary: Hora de aventura hace mucho tiempo que no decia esas palabras desde que mi hermano jake murio ya no soy el mismo deje a mi novia y me dedique a dormir todo el dia y estar encerrado en mi habitacion pero una persona me hizo revivir mi espiritu aventurero de una manera muy sutil fic con Finceline y lemon
Wow cuanto tiempo ya 2 años sin subir un fic para mi ya es demasiado aunque la culpa la tiene Youtube obligándome a subir videos….dato curioso mi canal tiene casi el mismo nombre que tengo puesto aquí….ok dejo de hacer spam de mi canal

Bueno esta historia empieza con un héroe en depresión por la terrible e inesperada muerte de su hermano perro Jake

(esta historia se narrara en el punto de vista de fin y mas adelante de los demás personajes)

FinnPOV

-Yo soy Finn el Humano aparentemente el ultimo de los humanos ya que una guerra llamada la guerra de los champiñones acabo con mi especie lo único que se de esa guerra es que una bomba con forma de hongo acabo con todo después de eso no se nada, el que sabia de eso era mi Padre Joshua lastimosamente murió antes de que yo lograra siquiera decir una palabra,han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida eh vivido Grandes aventuras con mi hermano Jake,Encontre el amor, encontré un motivo para seguir mis aventuras pero…..Todo lo Bueno Tiene su Final…Lastimosamente, Mi novia la princesa flama termino conmigo gracias a un estúpido sueño con el búho cósmico,2 años después mi Hermano murió de un parocardiaco y yo no estaba casa Ese Dia, lo raro es que jake nunca padeció del corazón por lo cual Su muerte Fue muy sorpresiva tanto para mi,sus hijos y su esposa arcoíris.

Cuando Jake murió mi espíritu de aventura murió con el no tenia ganas de Salir de la casa del Arbol, BMO trataba de animarme pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la única vez con la que tuve contacto eh se podría decir "humano" Fue con Marceline la reina de los vampiros,al igual que BMO ella ambien trato de animarme pero no pudo yo seguía muy triste por la perdida de Jake y como cerecita del pastel mi exnovia la princesaFlama también se logro colar en mi habitación creo que deveria poner ajo y humedecer las paredes y ventanas pero eso seria muy cruel de mi parte.

Todos en el dulce reino se preocupan por mi cosa que no deverian de hacer solo me molesta lo único que quiero es que la tierra me trague para no poder ver mas a la gente metiche sobretodo a la Dulce princesa ella viene a mi casa Todos los días y desde afuera me Habla Tratando desesperadamente de que yo salga es mas hasta mando al rey helado aquí para que yo saliera pero nada que un buen golpe en la cara no solucionara para que ese viejo Loco se fuera,*suspiro* hermano si estuvieras conmigo todo fuera diferente.

Ya pasaron 15 años desde que jake murió, no me eh bañado desde entonces tengo ese olor de alcantarilla atascada ni yo soporto este mi gorro de oso y veo que también esta sucio y roto alparecer lo rompi al negarme sobre la muerte de jake simplemente no podía aceptarlo pero ahora si y aunque lo acepte no me atrevo a salir de mi habitación,aun asi el olor que mi cuerpo emite de sudor no lo aguanto mas creo que ire a darme un baño después de tanto levanto de mi cama y abro la puerta cuando la abro siento una brisa fresca de aire puro alparecer Bmo Abrio las ventanas el Mal olor que yo emito es tan fuerte que Se sentía afuera de la habitació directo al baño mientras me quito mi ropa cuando llego al baño ya estoy en ropa interior,procedo a quitármela y entrar a la ducha abro la llave del agua y siento el agua como cae en mi cuerpo…..mmm ya había olvidado como se sentía que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo me lavo bien la cara y el pelo con jabon pero luego siento que un olor fetido sale de….. ah claro de allí ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta de que ya no soy un niño ya tengo 23 años pero ¿es normal de que tenga tanto vello alli? Busco a lo lejos veo una afeitadora y no lo pensé 2 veces procedi a Podar Todo el vello que tenia allí la verdad no me gusta tener pelo allí es molesto y da comezón después de podar bien la pelvis tendría que usar una rasuradora (rastrillo o como le digas) y obviamente encargarme de los vellos que no puedo quitar con la afeitadora solo espero no cortarme…..ok empiezo ah quitarme el vello de los Testiculos con una delicadeza y con miedo a cortarme aun asi segui haciéndolo hasta que quedo mas limpio que el trasero de un bebe. Me percato de que la regadera se lleno de mugre y pelos me da asco de solo ver como esta por lo cual dejo que caiga agua y dejo la rasuradora en su lugar espero a que el vello y la mugre se fueran y empiezo a lavar mis genitales,no me había dado cuenta de que tan grande estaba mi amigo la ultima vez que lo vi era mas pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño pero no como esta ahora creo que tengo que medirlo pero lo hare después del baño,procedo a lavar bien y finalmente cierro la llave y agarro la toalla me seco y dejo la toalla encima del retrete salgo del baño y camino hasta mi habitación almenos bmo no estaba en casa alparecer no le bastava estar solo con la ventana abierta, pobre no lo culpo yo también hubiera salido a tomar aire fresco , abro la puerta de mi habitación y la dejo abierta para que entre aire mientras busco ropa que ponerme,cuando de repente escucho una voz familiar que dice: Uhh valla no sabia que querías lucir cuerpo fin y también creciste de tamaño y de otro lugar eh. Marceline creo que llego en mal momento ya que estoy desnudo pero aun asi….no siento vergüenza es mas no haho nada solo voltee mi cabeza para verla y le respondo "Que hay" si esto hubiera pasado cuando Jake estaba vivo mi reacción hubiera sido otra

Ella con un tono de voz muy Raro me responde "Wow encerio solo eso, Que hay sabes esperaba que te taparas con las manos pero veo que tanto tiempo solo hizo que te volvieras exhibicionista mas que todo con las mujeres eh"

Se que trata de avergonzarme pero no eh sentido vergüenza ni ningún otro sentimiendo además de tristeza en estos 15 años voltee a verla con mi cabeza y le contesto

"sabes si quieres que yo sienta vergüenza te tendras que esforzar mas lo único que eh sentido por estos 15 años solo ah sido tristeza por la muerte de Jake y no me importa que veas Desnudo es mas con esto ya estaríamos a mano Sabes"

Alparecer ella no entendió ya que me vio con una cara de duda entonces se me acerco y me susurro en el oído de manera picara

"no recordava que tu y jake se habían metido a mi casa cuando específicamente les deje una nota en la puerta para que no entraran…..alparecer aprovechaste para verme Desnuda eh *risas* entonces te gusto lo que viste fin" estaba apunto de contestarle cuando sentí si mano en mi pelvis mientras bajaba lentamente yo quería detenerla pero algo no me dejo de echo eso no me molestaba mas bien me gustaba derrepente sentí como agarro mi ya erecto miembro entonces le respondi "pues en ese entonces me Dio vergüenza verte asi pero ahora que lo pienso Te veias muy atractiva"

Ella movia su mano de arriba hacia abajo lentamente mientras me susurraba con picardia "si ya lo note tu cuerpo ah cambiado mucho fin ya no eres un niño inocente creo que ya es hora de que aprendas algunas cosas de Adulto *risa picara*

No entiendo esto se supone que me daría vergüenza pero no mi mente me pide a gritos que quite su mano de allí pero mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo lo disfruta hace tiempo que no sentía algo asi bueno si lo sentí en el tiempo que salía con la princesa flama ya que yo mismo lo hacia pero después…..y que marceline lo este haciendo esto se siente Genial y creo que voy a terminar pronto.

Veo a marceline a los ojos y veo que ella tiene esa cara de travesura y picardia tiempo atrás pensaría que quería molestarme pero esta cara es muy diferente a las que ella me hacia esta cara es de atrevimiento picardia y Travesura ella deverdad me quiere enseñar algo pero que….

"m-ma-marceline n-no s-sabia q-que eras tan b-bo-bonita"

Ella me contesta "ah con que crees que soy bonita sabes no creas que me vas a conquistar con esos alagos lacayo"

Me cuesta hablar mi cuerpo se deja llevar por esta sensación tan Genial y….ya…sale…falta poco..

"m-Marci…..ya…casi…sale…"

Al oir eso ella se pone delante mio y se agacha me dice mientras abre la boca "no quiero desperdiciar tu primer ordeño

Mi cuerpo siente unos pequeños espasmos mientras empiezo a eyacular siento como si el mismo cielo me jalara hacia las nubes veo a marceline y observo como es bañada por grandes cantidades de Semen ,yo nunca había eyaculado asi bueno esta es la primera vez que eyaculo ya que nunca logre masturbarme bien ya que jake o llegaba a casa sorpresivamente o la princesaFlama llamava a mi puerta y me decía si podíamos salir, wow hasta me dan ganas de decirle a marci de que se trague lo que va saliendo pero con tanto espasmo que tiene mi cuerpo por el placer no creo poderle hablar

"wow finn…sabia que eras virgen eh inocente pero no pensé que fueras demasiado inocente como para sacar Tanto semen si sigues asi tendre que tragar lo que salga"

Encerio ahora que lees la mente bueno no importa detodosmodos ya termine mis piernas tiemblan y enseguida caigo rendido al suelo veo a marceline mas Blanca que de costumbre *risa*wow eso fue felicidad….Valla cuanto tiempo de no sentirlo creo que fue buena idea irme a bañar hoy eh sentido muchas cosas que ya no sentía desde hace años

"de que te ries no ves que me dejaste bañada en tu semen pegajoso y…caliente…" no se que paso pero derrepente se quedo viendo fijamente su mano con mi leche espesa y pegajosa entre sus dedos derrepente veo que sube su mano y saca su lengua para dejar caer mi semen en su boca mientraslentamente mi semen se resbala por sus dedos

"sabes sabia que eras pervertida pero no tanto"

Creo que mi comentario hizo que reaccionara mal ya que después de un leve sonrojo se me quedo viendo pero su cara ella trataba de estar enojada pero…..Moria de vergüenza ¡Encerio no puedo creer que lograra hacer que marceline tuviera vergüenza! Tanto tiempo ella me avergonzava y ahora yo era el que la avergonzava a ella wow la venganza es Dulce.

"T-Tonto no solo te basta con dejarme Sucia y ahora te burlas de mi…veo que también te gusta la humillación eh pillin ahora que vas a hacer desnudarme y atarme para luego llevarme enfrente de todos en el dulce reino para Seguir Bañandome,Pervertido"

"Q-Que y-yo-no….."

Mierda me regreso el favor Maldito karma…..espera me avergonzó…..

"Gracias Marceline"

Ella me vio con una mirada de confucion y luego me respondió

"¿Gracias de que?"

"Gracias por animarme hace tiempo y no me sentía bien pero tu lograste animarme de una manera no muy sutil pero lo hiciste Gracias"

Ella se sonrojo y me respondió con un Denada para luego levantarse e irse a al baño no sin antes decirme "me quieres acompañar finn podríamos divertirnos mas si quieres"

Yo creo que su compañía me hace bien y creo que mientras mas este con ella Mejor para mi asi podre recuperar mi espíritu de aventura.

"si Claro por que no"

Y bueno hasta aquí el fic ya tenia tiempo de no escribir pero esta historia la tenia en mi cabeza y la fui escribiendo en Word Hasta que finalmente la logre terminar como sea si les gusto deja tu review y agregalo a tus favoritos estavez tratare de seguirlo lo mas pronto posible

(si te interésa saber mas de mi contenido suscríbete a mi canal de youtube no solo subo fics en fanfiction sino que también hago videos interesantes) sin mas que decir me despido y nos leemos hasta la próxima chao


End file.
